


Blonde Hair and Hats

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: When Clementine and Violet get into a heated argument, Louis, Brody, and Marlon struggle with how to handle it.





	Blonde Hair and Hats

“Fuck you!”

“No! You piece of shit, how does that feel, huh?!”

Louis winced, his ear pressed against the door as he listened to his favorite couple argue. 

“Should we like...say somethin'?” Brody asked worriedly, for she too was standing outside the door. “I mean, Louis this is really serious. I've never heard 'em argue like this before…”

Louis waved her off. “I think they'll be okay…”

“Fuck you and your dumb blonde hair! I hope you get into an accident and die!”

“Oh really?! I hope you and your stupid hat fucking burn!”

“Hey guys what's g-” Marlon was interrupted by a loud crash, wincing. “What the fuck…?”

Brody sighed, turning to Marlon. “Clem and Vi are in a pretty serious argument… It's not lookin' too good.” Louis shushed the both of them, listening in once again.

“Fuck you, you whore! I hope you fall off a cliff and perish!”

“Fuck off! Don't throw shit at me!”

“Okay…” Louis sighed, shaking his head. “We should say something. I don't think they're gonna work this out on their own.” He raised his hand, barely knocking once before the two girls on the other side shouted in unison.

“Fuck off!”

Brody sighed, shaking her head. “I just hope they're okay...I really don't want 'em to break up.”

Marlon shrugged. “I'm sure they'll work through it.” The three soon walked away from the door with frowns on their faces, wishing the best for their two friends. Meanwhile, however,

“You're a bitch!”

Clementine gasped, her eyes squinting as she stared holes into Violet.

“Fuck you!”

Violet too now narrowed her eyes, taking her arm and shoving Clementine's shoulder, enough to make her tilt and fall over.

“Fucking cheater!”

Violet grinned, finger hammering down on the controller button. “I fucking win!”

Clementine sat up, taking her controller and throwing it across the room. “Bullshit! You cheated!”

“You're just mad because I'm better at Mario Kart.”

Clementine growled. “No the hell you aren't? You pushed me! Not to mention, you put your hand on my knee. That's distracting! How am I supposed to play when you're doing that? It's against the rules!”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Nah, I think you're just jealous. Peach and I go way back, Mari-hoe. I win, and you're mad about it.”

Clementine crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. “Oh really? Mario is a god. There's a reason it's called Mario Kart, not Princess Peach's Porsche Palace.”

Violet paused. “That's….That's like, spinoff material. Dude they totally need to make that.” 

Clementine huffed, shaking her head. She leaned forwards, backing Violet up until she was laying on the ground and Clementine was hovering over her. With a quick peck to the lips, Clementine grinned. 

“....Can I have another one?”

“Do we agree I'm better at Mario Kart?” 

Violet hesitated narrowing her eyes. “Two more.”

“Deal.”

Clementine swooped in, capturing Violet's lips in another kiss, doing the same again soon after. Violet stared up at her with a dreamy look in her eyes, causing Clementine to snicker. 

“I'm better at Mario Kart.” 

“Whatever you say, Clem.”


End file.
